One more day
by Demented Symphony
Summary: Sakura is having strange dreams and painful headaches. When she finds that she is pregnant, she is faced with the desicion of her life for her childs.What do the dreams have to do with her illness? And most importantly,how will Syaoron live without his tr
1. Chapter 1

One More Day

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Chapter 1 Getting Married

She stood and looked at herself in the full length mirror as Tomoyo placed the veil gently over her curled hair.

'_This is it. I'm finally getting married!'_ She turned to her best friend, who was already wiping away a new set of tears.

"My, that dress in my opinion is my best yet." She began fluffing out the skirt when she felt her friends hand over hers.

"Thank you Tomoyo. You are my best friend. I'm honored that you made my dress." Tomoyo smiled her oh so famous smile.

"Anything for my Sakura. Besides, you only get to marry the love of your life once. It should be special." Sakura hugged Tomoyo

"It is even more special knowing I have a friend like you." From the corner of the room, a yellow figure that resembled a cute stuffed toy flew over to the two young women and laughed.

"Sheesh, she's only getting married. It's not like she is dying!" The two glared at Kero as he slowly flew towards the door. Just as he thought he was going to get away, Touya opened the door and knocked him to the ground.

"Oi Saku-..." He stood there dumbfounded at the sight of his little sister. A surge of pride and sadness swept through him as he looked at her.

"Sakura, if you intend on marrying that damn gaki, I suggest you put a move on it."

"I told you to stop calling him that!" She waived her arms frantically as she pouted. Touya placed his hand over his head and sighed.

"Fine, fine. Only if you agree on one thing." His gaze softened towards her as he felt the words he had wished would never come, at least not so soon.

"Agree to what?" He bowed down and held his hand out to her.

"Allow me to give you away." Sakura smiled as she took his hand.

Syaoron fidgeted with his tie as he stood nervously waiting for the ceremony to begin. He turned to his best man, Eriol, who fixed his tie for him.

"Arigato, um, nani?" Eriol smiled gently.

"I foresee a happy future for the two of you. So don't be nervous. It will all turn out right in the end."

"Arigato, Eriol-kun. " The music started as the brides maids slowly approached the alter. Syaorons heart began beating fast, droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. The flower girl was the next one to come down the aisle. Eriol looked at his nervous friend and smiled. Knowing that in just a moment, his fear would subside. The music changed as everyone stood up. Sakura appeared in the doorway, but Syaoron couldn't see her over the sea of heads. All he could hear was 'oohs and ahhs and how beautiful'. He stood still, trying not to show his nervousness. He kept thinking that this was a dream, and as soon as she got up to him, he'd wake up. He looked down to his feet and took a deep breath. As he lifted his head, his gaze was meet with emerald eyes. The breath he meant to let out, was now stuck in his throat. Before him was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. She looked breathtaking. All of his nervousness left him as he saw a smile form upon her face. He knew that this was a dream, but one that he never wanted to wake from, this dream called reality.

"Gaki, you better take care of her. Or I'll kill you." He smiled softly to Sakura as he handed her to the man who would finally become her husband.

"Who here gives this woman to be wed?" Touya stepped down off the alter and looked one more time at his little sister and smiled.

"I do."

Sakura and Syaoron stood before each other, and repeated the vows given to them.

"I, Syaoron Li, promise to love and cherish and protect you, Sakura Kinomoto now and forever. Sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Sakura Kinomoto, promise to love and cherish and protect you, Syaoron Li now and forever. Sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." They both mouthed 'I love you' as the priest sealed their vows with a kiss.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Syaoron took a deep breath as he lifted the veil from her face. He bent down slowly and placed his lips over hers.

Visions of a girl with amber eyes and a man with silver hair flashed violently through her mind. Plus a many of other things that flashed to fast for her to see. She broke her kiss away and gave him a weak smile. Hoping that he didn't sense what had just happened. As they walked out of the church to the limo, Eriol stayed behind wishing that he could apologize to Sakura for what he had to do.

The banquet hall was filled with squealing relatives fighting for their glimpse at the new bride and groom. The hall smelled of cherry blossoms, in tribute to her departed mother, and nadeshikos, in honor of her departed father. The tables were dressed in white with light pink plate settings. Candles provided a soft glow making the entire room seem surreal. As Syaoron and Sakura entered the hall, they were greeted with warm applause. Tomoyo walked on to the stage and picked up the microphone, while Eriol busied himself at the piano. She turned on the mike and spoke softly, bringing everyones attention to the stage.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here to celebrate the marriage of my very cute Sakura and her true love, Syaoron Li. At this moment, Eriol and I would like to dedicate this duet to our favorite couple as they share thier first dance as husband and wife."

As Eriol strruck the first note to the haunting melody, Syaoron bowed and asked for Sakuras' permission to dance. She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Everyone was in awe of the young womans voice as well as the movement of the two lovers. Touya watched the two as he downed another glass of wine.

"If you keep drinking like that, I'm going to have to carry you home." Touya looked up to see his boyfriend, Yuki, standing above him with his usual goofy smile.

"I just can't help it. Somehow I feel like I've lost her. I know that she is just married, and still my little kaiju. But I still feel, I don't know. Like she doesn't need me anymore." Yuki laughedas heplaced his hand over Touyas.

"I always knew that you had a sister-complex." Touya gave him a dirty look as he pinched his cheeks. The music ended and Tomoyo hugged Sakura as Eriol and Syaoron shook hands. Touya noted the smile on his sisters face and hoped that it would never fade.

Hours passed as the reception came to an end. Everyone got thier chance to dance with the couple. Even Yue made as brief apperance to steal a dance from his mistress. As they approched the honeymoon suite. Syaoron picked up his love and carried her to the bed. Being as gentle as possible, he placed her down and left a soft kiss upon her lips. This was the moment the two waited. They had joined their hearts and thier souls. Now, they would join thier bodies and become one. They slowly undressed eachother and marveled at the beauty of eachothers body. In this room, which had become thier sanctuary, thier love moved beyond to a higher plain. For tonight, they gave eachother an irreplaceable gift.

_' I love you, Y-.' 'I'm not human.' 'SAKURA!'_

Sakura shook as she yet again saw the two once again. Who they were, she didn't know. But she knew full well, that her dream was trying to tell her something. She just had to figure out what. She rose from the bed, careful not to wake Syaoron. She wrapped herself in her robe and went to the bathroom where she took the bottle of asprin and cracked it open. She took the usual three, hoping that this headache didn't last as long as the last one she had just a few days before the wedding. She turned off the light and crawled back into bed. Syaorons arms tightened around her waist as she drifted back off to a dream filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

One More Day

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CLAMP.

Chapter 2

A million 'I love you's

"Honey, have you seen my tie?" Syaoron opened the closet looking frantically for the small fabric that completed his suit. He was already running late, and being the boss of Li Corps, he was not setting a very good example for the people who worked for him.

"Right here,..." Sakura purred. He turned to the door where Sakura was wearing his tie, and only his tie. He walked up and grabbed her into his arms, lifting her off the ground as he kissed her gently on the lips. He laid her down on the bed and looked at his wife, who at that moment looked like the goddess of love herself with her hair sprawled over the bed and her body. He ran his hand through his already messy hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh man, Love. I have a meeting with the board of directors..." A light kiss on the neck.

"A meeting with my father..." A light kiss on his earlobe.

"And you are supposed to have breakfast with Tomoyo." Sakura bought her mouth close to his ear, kissed it once again and whispered,

"So I'll make it lunch." He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it to the ground. The two embraced in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

He got up from the bed slowly, afraid of waking her. His father would be angry, but seeing her like this was well worth it. He dressed again and just as he got off the bed to leave, he leaned foward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Sakura." Later on that day, there was a floral delivery. They delivered two dozen roses and when she opened the card it read,

'A million I love you's would never be enough to

Describe how much you mean to me, so lets make

It a million and one. Love forever, Syaoron'

She smiled and placed the flowers in a vase and prepared for her shower. She had called and apologized to Tomoyo for standing her up. The girl forgave her, but demanded that they have lunch and then go shopping. She stepped out of her kimono type robe and placed it on the hook beside the shower. She turned on the water and stepped in. Letting the water flow down her hair and down her body, relaxing her. Just as she went to turn the water off, she felt a sharp pain race through her head. She nearly fell over, the shower stall breaking her fall. She sat on the shower floor, the now cold water splashing her body. She held her eyes shut tightly, trying to will the pain away. Tears ran down her face as she let out a piercing scream. Visions flooded her mind and she struggled with the pain. Finally it began to dull. Fear and confusion swirled in her mind as she reached and turned the water off. She tried to remember what she saw when she heard the phone ring. She wrapped her robe around her body and placed her hand on the receiver. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"Moshi moshi. Li residence."

"Sakura, are you alright? You were supposed to meet me over three hours ago!" Sakura nearly dropped the phone.

'I was in there for over three hours!' She struggled to keep the growing worry that was surely beginning to show in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that I had to run to the store." The girl on the other end became silent.

"Tomoyo, you still there?"

"Sakura, don't you think that you should go see a doctor. It's been almost six months now. You can't hide these headaches from Syaoron forever." Silent tears ran down her face as she stared at their wedding photo. She didn't know how her friend knew, but she was right. Maybe she should see a doctor. If anything it could be from stress. Becoming the wife of the most prominent son of China, and adjusting to her new lifestyle was starting to take it's toll. She spoke softly into the receiver. So softly that her friend barely heard her.

"I'll go."

Syaoron fumbled for his keys, eager to get in to Sakura. When he opened the door, he found the house being filled with the soft glow of candle light. Rose petals were evenly and strategically placed on the carpeted floor, leading him to the dining room where Sakura was lighting the last of the candles. She was wearing his favorite dress, a satin spaghetti strapped dress decorated with a pattern of his favorite flower, peonies. Her hair was down, and curls cascaded down her back. Dinner was already on the table and portioned out onto their plates. He watched her as she blew out the match. The candle light danced along Sakuras face, casting an angelic glow. In Syaorons' eyes, making her more beautiful. He threw his briefcase on the counter top beside him and walked slowly over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist taking in her scent as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled and placed her hands on his.

"So love. What's the occasion?" Sakura let out a soft giggle as she felt tiny butterfly kisses go down her neck.

"I went to the doctors today." A new stream of kisses.

"Really, and?" She placed his hands gently on her stomach. She took a deep breath, no longer to keep to herself what she had discovered.

"What is the one thing that can make our lives even more magical then they are now?" He thought for a moment, remembering their past conversations and the biggest hint right in his hands. He turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes. He took her chin into his hand and smiled.

"Are you serious? Really? I'm going to be a..." He was cut off by Sakura, who leaned into him and whispered softly into his ear.

"A daddy. I'm pregnant." Syaoron let go of the breath that he was so unaware that he was holding. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled to himself.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he said to himself in disbelief. Sakura giggled.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He began to scream as he picked her up and began spinning her around. They stopped and he placed her down gently.

"I'm going to be a daddy. " Still not believing what he had just heard. He kept his eyes on hers as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, you are. A great one." He stared lovingly at her and bent down, placing his lips against hers.

"God I love you." A faint smile played on her lips.

"I know. I love you, too." He kissed her again, this time more passionately. For now, dinner would just have to wait.

Sakura walked over to the ringing phone and lifted up the receiver.

"Moshi moshi. Li residence."

"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Li. This is doctor Tenaka. I'm calling about results to your tests that we ran. Would you be able to come by my office tomorrow at three?" Sakura felt a slight tug on her heart. She took in a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Is something wrong?" The doctor cut her off.

"Please, Mrs. Li. I cannot discuss it with you over the phone. Please come by my office..."

"No, my husband and I are on our way right now. We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and dialed Syaorons cell, not even bothering with his office phone.

"Sakura? What is it?" She tried to calm herself.

"Syaoron, the doctor wants to see us. He told me that whatever he has to tell me he can't say over the phone."

"Say no more, I'm coming home right now. Wait for me." She let out a soft sob.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be just fine. I love you." She hung up the phone and waited for him to come home.

They sat down in front of a man in his early forties. His black hair showing signs of gray in his still young age. It was moments like this that caused his grey hair. He stared at the faces of the two young lovers in front of him. He took his glasses off and placed them gently in front of him. It didn't matter how many years he had as a doctor. It was always hard.

"Mrs. Li, we ran many tests along with your normal physical." He watched as the young man took hold of his wifes shaking hand. Always hard...

"We found something quite disturbing in the catscan. It seems that you have a tumor growing on the right lobe of the brain." He watched as tears began to well in the young mans eyes. The young woman, however seemed to remain eerily calm. He pushed on.

"From what we gather by the size and location. We should be able to treat it with chemotherapy. However." This was the part he dreaded. The part where he would shatter this young couples dream.

"Being Mrs. Li that you are three months pregnant, we can not start your treatment. We can not take the chance of endangering the fetus. Therefore I recommend terminating the pregnancy and starting you on chemo as soon as possible." Tears visibly ran down Syaorons face. He looked over to Sakura, who simply sat with her eyes fixed on the doctor.

"So, basically what you are saying is that it's my child's life, or my own. Is that correct." The man held firm. Showing little emotion. His eyes, however betraying him. Sakura saw the pity that clearly shone through them.

"Yes. If you choose to have the baby, you run the risk of the tumor growing and becoming untreatable. And you will die." Sakura stood up and placed her purse over her shoulder.

"Is that all." The doctor looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Mrs. Li, this is a very serious matter. I understand that this is a very hard decision..."

"No, in fact it's not. I've already made up my mind." Both Syaoron and the doctor stared at her, whichever one she choose, would destroy him. He closed his eyes as her decision rang through his ears.

"I choose my baby. I'll take my chances." Syaoron simply stared at the woman who had since he was a young boy, had become everything to him. The very woman who gave him a reason to live, was quite possibly going to die. He was flabbergasted at the strength she showed on the outside. Though inside, he knew that she was being torn apart. The doctor rose slowly from his chair and sighed.

"I wish there was a way to convince you otherwise." He shook Syaorons hand and watched the two walk out the office door. Always hard...

Well, that's it for chapter 2! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I am suffering from major writers black :P So if the chapter suck, Gomen asi. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and all who have read but haven't reviewed. Please please review. They make me smile and tend to help me think better! So if you want more of the story, faster then review! PLEASE! Ok. For those of you that are also reading my other fic, 'Fallen', I'll hopefully be updating sometime later on in the week. I hope. So keep an eye out! Well, thanks for reading. MUAHHHHH! Ok, Je ne REVIEW and I'll give you a Pocky stick oO


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no way shape or form do I own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything else that the brilliant team of CLAMP have created.

A/N: Long time no see people. I started this story so long ago, and it has always been on my mind to continue with it. Technical difficulties are to blame. It's hard to continue writing when you have no computer to save it with. Now, I have no excuses. It's been a while, I just hope that time has caused my writing to improve. Anywho, on with the story……..

Chapter 3 Decisions

"Syaoron, what do you think of this one? I have a strong feeling that it's going to be a girl, what do you think?" She turned to him holding up a pink dress with lacey white trim, smiling a smile so bright. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly, willing the tears away. After releasing a shaky sigh, he opened his eyes to his wife's smile. "Um, it's pretty. Really pretty. We should get it." He reached into his pocket, drawing out his wallet and gave one of his many credit cards to the clerk behind the counter.

"Charge whatever she likes, even if she puts it back down. I want…." He closed his eyes and struggling with himself, "I want my little girl to have everything possible." He looked at Sakura, the soft smile falling into concern. He gave her a gentle smile, grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Leaving the car, he began walking, not knowing where. Just walking. The sound of squealing children brought him to a stop. Looking around he noticed that his feet had led him to the very place of his memories of Sakura and their childhood together were strongest. He walked to an empty swing and sat down. Millions of thoughts began racing through his head. Memories of the doctors visit bombarded him from every angle. Reliving each painful second, hearing her decision ring painfully through his head, "_The answer is simple, I choose my baby. I'll take my chances._" In all the years that he has known her, in all the years he had loved her, the moment she made that choice she was at her strongest. It was that memory of her he would always hold dear. It was then that the tears began to fall and he made an oath. These would be the last tears he would cry. She had made her choice and he would be there by her side, no matter what.

Tomoyo placed her hand on the handle of the door to the café and walked in, scanning the area, she found the table where the young reincarnated magician awaited her. Upon meeting her eyes, he smiled and stood until she seated herself. Tomoyo had to hold back a stifled giggle each time he did it. He always acted like a gentleman in her presence, and even though she had no magic, he showed her the upmost respect and often came to her for advice. Though the dark haired beauty knew that it was most likely out of loneliness then anything else.

The waitress came to their table with menus. Eriol refused his and turned his attention to his guest, suggesting she be taken care of first. "I will just have the usual, pot of tea. Strong please." She then turned to Eriol, "That is how you like it?" He smiled, "Your perception as always is right on. Although today, why don't we have a piece of cake. Strawberry ok?" She simply nodded. The waitress left with their order. Tomoyo placed her napkin in her lap as Eriol proceeded to clean his glasses. He put them on and placed his hands under his chin. The waitress brought their order with great speed. She poured them each a cup and asked if there would be anything else. Eriol simply nodded and she was gone. Tomoyo took a small sip of her tea, and as she placed the cup back onto the saucer, she gave the magician an inquisitive stare.

"This isn't our usual day, have anything particular on your mind?" He smiled gently and with a blink of his eye, cloaked them in magic to prevent eavesdroppers.

"I do believe that Sakura and my descendant are going to need you." A worried look washed across the pale woman's face.

"Why? What's wrong?" He took a long sip from his tea, hesitantly placing it back down. The news was not his to tell, however he did not want to lie to the woman across from him. "I found something, something how can I put this, bittersweet in their future. It is not my place to say, but I felt that as their friend, you would be able to help them." Tomoyo felt her heart begin to race, unbeknownst to her, Eriol sensed the change. Though her face did not betray her in the least, it was a mask of perfect calm as she took another dainty sip from her tea. He heard the porcelain as she placed her cup down.

"Thank you Hiragizawa-kun. Whatever it is though, I believe Sakura will be just fine. She does have her unbreakable spell." He simply nodded, "That is true. That is very true. Although this time, it might be just that we have to worry about. "

Syaoron fumbled with the keys, eager to get in to Sakura. He found her sitting at the table, holding a picture. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to him. She leaned in to him and kissed his hand.

"I can't wait to tell everyone the good news. They are going to be so excited." He felt her tense up as she placed the picture she was holding onto the table. It was a picture of her and Touya, dancing at their wedding.

"How am I going to tell Touya? Besides Yukito, I'm all he has left." Syaoron pulled her closer to himself and kissed her forehead. Remembering his oath, he pasted a smile on and snuggled into his wife's neck, giving it a gentle kiss.

"We can always wait to tell him. After all, once he finds out your pregnant, he's going to be to busy thinking up new ways to murder me." Instead of the laughter he expected to hear, since she always seemed to find the fact that her brother disliked him so amusing, he heard a small sob.

"Sakura?" She continued to cry into his arm, "I'm scared Syaoron." She turned and faced him, his heart breaking with each tear that streamed down her cheek. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her. "I'm so scared. I don't want to die, I want to see our daughter grow up. I know that we can always try again, but I just KNOW that this is our child. She needs to be here, not erased. I'm sorry, it's was selfish of me to make the choice without you. I just knew which decision you would make. And I just couldn't live with that." He felt ashamed, she knew him so well. He would do anything to save and keep her with him, even if it killed a piece of him in the process. "It's ok. You did what you had to and made the right choice for you. We'll just have to take it a day at a time, that's all. We don't have to tell everyone everything right away. Let's just…just celebrate. We can tell everyone everything when you think the time is right."

After that night, she was open about her fears to Syaoron. They decided to give themselves a couple of weeks before letting anyone know about the baby. In that time, they picked out which room would make for a better nursery, and began preparations for her arrival. The time came quickly, and the first one she called was Tomoyo. She hadn't seen her best friend since her appointment to the doctor, and she knew her friend was worried. Sakura quickly answered the door and upon seeing Tomoyo, quickly began to cheer up.

"Sakura! What's been up with you lately. I haven't heard from you in weeks, I was really beginning to worry." Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, I'm sorry Tomoyo. It's just that a lot has happened and well, I just had to wrap my head around it before I could tell anyone." Tomoyo's mind automatically shifted to the day at the café, when Eriol informed her that her best friends would need her. She smiled and gently placed her hand over her friends and gave it a small squeeze.

"Sakura, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm always here for you, you know that. Does this have anything to do with your doctors visit?" Sakura nodded. "Well? What did they have to say?" Sakura took a deep breath and put on her brightest smile. "Tomoyo, I'm pregnant." It took a second for the words to make their way through her thoughts. 'Pregnant, the way Eriol made it sound, wait! Sakura's pregnant!' Tomoyo blinked a couple of times and looked at her friend with new eyes. Of course, she should have realized it the moment she walked into the house. The girl was glowing and she also noticed that even if it wasn't a significant amount, that the girl had gained weight in that area. She quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend and squealed in delight.

"Oh my stars, Sakura! Congratulations!! How far along?" Sakura blushed, becoming suddenly self conscious. "Almost four months. Doctor says I'm due sometime in April." Tomoyo's eyes began to twinkle and Sakura could almost see the thought running through her head before she could even speak the words.

"I wish that you had let me known sooner! Now I'm behind. I even forgot my camera today! I was just so worried, worried because of what Hiragizawa-kun said." Sakura stiffened at the mention of the magicians name. Fear raced through her as she worried about just how much he could have mentioned. Instinctively she knew he liked his privacy, and respected hers. She decided to evade by using this as an opening to tease her friend.

"So, you and Eriol-kun have gotten close." She watched a blush slowly cross her friends cheeks.

"It's not like that. We just meet once a week for tea and we talk. It's no different than what we do."

Sakura smiled and poked Tomoyo slyly in the side. "What do you two talk about? Do you two always meet the same day every week? Come to think about it, you always seem to be busy on Thursdays. Could that be your date day?" Tomoyo's eye began to twitch.

"First of all, we usually talk about you or Syaoron. Sometimes we talk about Kero. Yue visits him to talk about Clow, so we don't talk of him that much. Sometimes we talk about Mizuki-sensai….." Sakura recognized the look on her friends face at the mention of their estranged teacher. Sakura always felt a little responsible for the end off their relationship. After the final cards were collected and there was no need for Clow, Eriol decided to keep his current age and grow up along side Sakura and the rest. However, Mizuki-san after a while got tired of the accusing stares and whispers that the two would receive. She eventually left Eriol, who kept to himself more now than ever. It seemed nowadays that the dark haired siren was the only one besides his creations that got to speak with him on a regular basis. Though it bothered her and she missed him often, she let him be. He came to her and Syaoron's every now and then, and enjoyed his company when they had it.

"Well, I think it's good that he is talking to someone. Keeping things bottled inside never helps anything, in fact, I think it just makes it……" A sharp pain seared through her head, and once again the visions filled her senses. This time, she saw the moon and wings and smiling amber eyes. The girl with amber eyes was mouthing something. What was she saying…. "Sakura, SAKURA!!!!!!" She opened her eyes and found her best friend looking down on her with worry and fear. She took a deep breath, deciding on where to begin.

"Tomoyo, there is something I need to tell you……I'm dying."

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 3. Hope you liked it. As always, reviews are appreciated. Till next time.


End file.
